Party
Parties are groups of players who join together and track each other's statistics. Once a player creates or joins a party, their party members show up in the header to the right of their avatar. Those players will also be able to post together in the Party heading of a Social tab, as well as create custom challenges for party members to tackles. While player parties most exist for community and accountability purposes, they are integral to HabitRPG's quest system. Creating a Party If you want to create your own party: #Go to the Options page. #Click on "Social" and then the Party tab (direct link ) #Fill in the name and description for your party. #Click the "Create" button. Congratulations! You just created your party. Joining a party If you want to join a party, first you need to find a party to join. If you don't already have a friend ready and waiting to party up with you, the best place to find like-minded individuals to party up with is the "Looking For Group" board of the HabitRPG forums: http://community.habitrpg.com/forums/lfg On January 9th, 2014, the original LFG forum hosted on the HabitRPG community site was moved to a Wikia forum. This migration was implemented due to issues with forum registration. Alternatively, you can also ask in the Guilds and the Tavern if there are any available parties open for new members. Once you've found your prospective new home, you'll need to provide them with your user ID: #Go to the Options page. #Select the "Settings" tab. #Select "API" #Copy the great, big, long code in the "User ID" box and give that to the party leader. Adding members to your party Here's how to invite people into your party: Have the prospective member send a current party member his/her user ID. Enter the user ID in the User ID box. Click "Invite". Currently, you have to go to the website to accept the invitation. But once you do, welcome to the party! Interacting with your party Clicking on your party members' avatar lets you see how they're doing on a day-to-day basis and vice versa. This often leads to peer pressure to get your act together (accountability partnerships, the whole point of HabitRPG!). You are also able to join Quests with your party. Party Challenges Your party can host a wide variety of challenges. The challenges for your party are located on the left hand side-bar under the party description. Clicking on the challenge would redirect you to the social challenges page. This page enables you to find out more about the challenges and participate in them. Members of your party can also host their own challenges. For more information about challenges and how to host them, please refer to the Challenges wiki page. Quests Quests are a recently released feature that allows a party to work together and gives them an added incentive to complete their to-do's, habits, and dailies. They are located on the left side of the screen, just above the group description. For more information about quests, please visit the wiki quests page. Party Compatibility When you're choosing a party, it's worth discussing how often you like to use the site, how often you wish to talk to other players, and whether you are planning to do quests. Very productive parties often have mutual goals, and get more done on them together. (Examples include familes, college students, people working on habitrpg) It is wise to to discuss how to get in touch with each other outside of game. (This can help add to accountability, and can also help when a party member gets quiet or inactive.) Experience You may also wish to give some consideration to character levels, but note that it is not at all necessary to play with characters of the same level. Players of similar level may feel more satisfied in their ability to contribute equally to challenges. However, the more varied the levels of experience within the group, the more likely you are to have a mix of classes, and each class brings unique benefits to the party. Party Size You can currently create a party of any size, even an empty party (which includes only yourself). Ideally, you choose to have a party small enough that you can all keep track of each other, and stay friendly and motivated, but large enough that you can take on challenges successfully together. Designers have mentioned that parties of six are ideal for taking on quests, and that the size of parties may need to be capped in the future to keep the challenges hard. The current party size limit is seven members. (eight including founder) Leaving a Party Under the Members box is a red button marked "Leave". Click this button if you want to leave the party. Category:Content Category:Options Category:Community Category:Advanced Category:Gameplay Category:Class System Category:Parties Category:Social